


Gala Night

by InkAntlers



Category: InkAntlers, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, how do tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAntlers/pseuds/InkAntlers
Summary: After a long Gala, Luis and Lukas decide to skidaddle out of there to do more... exciting activities.A one-shot(? Insight on the more private aspects of their relationship.





	Gala Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hear you judging me.   
Look i never write smut. But when i do, i make it a biology lesson about monster men.   
How did you even get here?
> 
> Hell i think there are typos here, idk just take it.

"Do you remember when you refused to even look my way?" 

The blue eyed man muttered as the door behind them closed. They have been at that gods forsaken party for eight hours now, the fact they managed to leave at the same time without rising suspicion was more than a blessing lately. The media has been all over them after the launch of the brand. From interviews to fashion shows the two have been more than busy to even look at each other. Even though the brand was technically the result of long nights of planing and designing, for the public it was still a stunt to form a truce between the known controversial model and the prince. The public thought they hated each other and it was better that way. The people he spoke with would rise suspicion if they saw him being any positive around the controversial member of royalty. As for now they needed Luis in the side of the big fish to know how to make this easy for Lukas' comeback. If it meant acting like he despised every second around him while the cameras rolled, so be it. 

There was a price for this, though. The two already barely saw each other, when they did the cameras were rolling. It was ever so rare to have an instance where they could just be in a private place and not raise any suspicion. For now the brand was a excuse to organize "meetings" together but nothing could excuse them escaping a gala after glasses of champagne and chatter to just exchange heated kisses as they waited for the private elevator. They arrived to Luis' building a few minutes ago, walking as formal as they could as they greeted the nightwatch and made their way to the door with code that lead to the private section the model owned. After that door closed, all bets were off, almost instantly the two had dropped the act as the blonde slammed the taller man against the wall and started kissing him ever so sweetly yet filled with hunger. Luis purred as he felt his hands sliding into his shirt slowly, trying to unbutton it without looking. 

There was a small 'ding' as the elevator opened which lead to only one place: the penthouse the model lived in. After letting out a small gasp the drica pushed the prince into the small place, walking in himself and slamming the button as he decided to take the lead. His strong arms lifted the smaller man up and pushed him against the wall as he nibbled at his neck. Lukas letting out a soft moan, enjoying every instance of it. 

Then, his gentle hands stopped the hungry man for a moment, the prince with a mischievous smile on his face. 

"Have i ever told you how much of a turn on this outfit you're using is for me?" 

The drica snorted. Actually, he knew. Lukas had a certain taste for fabrics that was a bit more particular than others. After years of recognizing textures and materials he realized one thing: he loved silk. But not in the way normal people would, the first time he wore this outfit, Luis felt the way he touched him, felt him , how the softness of it contrasted by the man using it turned some gears inside the prince that unleashed a beast the blind man never saw before. He knew it wasn't just silk what did the trick but himself being the one that wears it. Since he saw that beast he has tried to lure it out for months, using the same material and colors in public events. Like clockwork, the man could feel Lukas' tension and hunger emanating like a giant menacing aura. 

A few hours before the same happened but this time after almost two months of not even able to even kiss him, Luis could swear Lukas was holding the glass of champagne for dear life, almost to the point of shattering it right then and there.

Now the prince was pushing his knee between the blind man's legs and pulling him closer as he, to Luis' surprise, returned the nibbles in the form of bites. Luis' legs almost turn into jelly, the pleased sound he made was absolutely out of character for him. He was saved by the bell, or in this case, the jingle the elevator did while the elevator opened in the 60th floor. 

It opened to a living room way too formal for his owner. Art pieces and delicate furniture furbished the entrance of the fancy penthouse. One would appreciate the delicacy that is the arquitectural sight but that was not the prince's priority at the moment. He has been here before, the only place he was interested in was the bedroom. 

The drica put him down and he took this instance to shove him out of the elevator with one quick push, then catching it and kissing him again as they both did a small turn. A tango of sorts. 

"N-not in the entrance hall, i don't want to break a sculpture  again "

Luis managed to say between kisses and clawing at each other's clothes. This made the prince giggle slightly. 

"I said i was going to pay for a new one" 

That smile of his ever so present. 

The drica purred as from his closed mouth four large fangs started to slowly slide out like a beast out of a cave. Summoned by the deep need to lay with the man before him. It has been happening more often now, his retractable fangs poking out to expose themselves like a snake's teeth. It always happened when he thought of him and - 

His thoughts were cut off by the shorter man pulling him by the tie through the rooms. Thank gods Valencia was still at the gala. She was another thing to watch out for. Even though sharing apartment with your sister is nice and all, it tend to make it difficult when he wanted to get noisy. He finally reached his room, the prince shoving him in as Luis made a small laugh at how impatient he was being. 

The door closed, in the dark room nothing but the drica's every glowing headsets and traits could be seen, dimly lighting up the place as he calmly sat down on the edge of his bed. As he felt his lover shuffling with his own shirt, the blind man's hands went to his just to be stopped by a very determined voice. 

"Don't take them off" 

Luis placed his hands up.

"Your will is my command, your majesty." 

As Lukas took his shirt off, snickering at the sarcasm. Throwing shirt to some corner of the room the blonde sad down on Luis' lap. Making the blind man said, a bit amused;

"I didn't know we were this excited babe." 

"I have been freezing my ass off in the North, walking on swamps in the South, eaten gods awful food in the East, but most importantly, hungered for you for almost two months, don't give me that crap Lu you know i am horny as hell right now. So how about we cut the teasing and you just fuck me already." 

"Whats the fun in that? You know i love when you squirm a bit." 

The drica was fuming out bright cyan vapor off his mouth at this point. The energy of his body starting to exhale in the form of minty blue mist. His teeth where fully out by now and screaming to be buried inside he prince's skin. The drool of venom came off them, that same venom his kind uses to form family with their partners. To prepare them for- 

Lukas was aware of all of this but Luis did not know one bit. He didn't know almost anything of his very different biology. Why he was slower than others to finalize, why he was so bestial on bed but most importantly why he has been wanting to bite only one person in his life, and that being the person in front of him. If someone asked him he would have a hard time explaining. He just felt like he needed to sink his teeth on him. But only on him. His fantasies were not having a fling with the prince, his fantasies were thoughts of bonding, marrying, growing old. Being two parts of a whole. 

As the drica dozed off in thought, when he snapped back into reality he was teeth deep into the prince, having Lukas' back facing the sheets and wrapping his legs around him as the blind man thrusted himself slightly against the moaning blonde and pumped in that strange liquid that his fangs bared. Like a giant snake bite trying to go all in. He felt the base of his jaw a little lighter when he pulled his teeth away. The collarbone of the royal man showing four clean puncture wounds that had a strange blue substance oozing out slightly. Luis got alarmed for a second as he saw the man before him arching his back and gasping as the venom moved around his system. Did he went too far? Was it too much in one go? 

Lukas' pupils were dilated as he stared into the ceiling above. His fingers twitching slightly. 

"Lukas- are you okay?" 

Luis' voice was now a but rougher thanks to the large fangs on the way. He sounded slightly alarmed. 

After some silence and the blonde man still moving slightly, a big gasp came from him as he nodded. 

"I-i'm still getting used to it, don't worry i am okay." 

He started doing this again almost half a year ago. The first time was a bit scary as Lukas slightly convulsed at the first dose of venom. They were scared he would fall ill due to it but to their surprise the bite over the days made a stab wound the prince had on his stomach suddenly heal in matter of days. It made Lukas want to research into forbidden books for answers. It's what made him suspect the whole lineage the blind man had. The first time it happened was when they were back in college and it was what condemned Lukas to 15 years of being locked up inside the castle and analyzed like a lab rat, it was also the cause of his strange slow aging.

"Are you sure?" 

The blonde then placed a hand on the sharp jaw his lover had, smiling reassuringly. 

"Of course, just don't tire yourself out, you know as much as i love that your body wants to prepare me for family, you know i'm a man." 

The frozen cheeks of the drica suddenly turned into a deep shade of blue, embarrassment showing as he slightly turned his head to look another day. Lukas had told him that marking was something dricas did to keep their partners healthy- for pregnancy, that is.

"Let's figure out marriage first, we can get to the whole child thing later." 

The initial rush they had when they entered the apartment left completely but they did not mind. Luis relaxed himself on top of the prince, letting out a small snort as he went to kiss his chest. They trailed from his collarbone to his abdomen, finishing right on the healed stab wound. 

"You smell like a lavender field after a rainy day." 

He muttered against his soft skin, passing his hands through the sides of his body. Appreciating every inch of it ever so slowly. The man before him quivered slightly at the cold kisses and hands. Luis was cold blooded, sometimes he did enjoyed as the temperature clashed against his. He could even feel the energy trailing off his fingertips into his skin. 

The impatient blonde grasped the drica's hair firm and pulled back after letting out yet another soft moan. Hazel eyes stared at him.

"And you feel like a cold winter freeze after a decade long summer." 

"Oh come on i warmed my hands up." 

"Not enough." 

Both men went silent and then started giggling loudly. Which turned to Luis sliding his hands into the prince's pants and making him yelp once the cold touched his behind. 

"Dude! " 

Luis chuckled. 

"I'm warming them up." 

"Oh i'm gonna warm you up alright. Shoo! Off!" 

Lukas pushed him to the side and made him lay on the soft material the bed had, then he climbed on top of him, starting to pry open the model's suit and shirt. 

A soft teasing hum came from him as he felt the soft fabric, then got it out of the way, revealing the heavy and scarred torso the drica had. Tattooes shaped like geometrical circle structures covered some sides of it, shining through the skin ever so dimly. The blonde did not hesitate at all, he arched his back and bit right into the side of Luis' chest as one hand slide into his pants, teasing him ever so slightly as he enjoyed the loud noises the man was making beneath him. Oh this really got him going and Lukas knew that. The drica then bit his lip, trying to stop the loud noises he was making, it helped slightly but his body still rumbled deeply as he purred ever so loudly. The fumes from his mouth continued, progressively getting more intense. 

He prince's hand suddenly stopped and his teeth left the skin. 

"Do you want me to have you against the wall or on the bed?" 

Luis suddenly looked at his direction surprised, he was NOT expecting that. 

"You want to -" 

"Yep" 

"Me? But i have no practice you know that." 

"Theres a first time for everything." 

The man thought for a moment and then made a small curious smile. 

"Don't tell anyone alright." 

The blonde rolled his eyes, moving closer to kiss him on the lips sweetly before going back to what he was doing. His hands now were on the belt, slowly undoing it. It took him a little, it was too dark and Luis always wore those really complicated ones, he could swear they were puzzles sometimes. 

"Do you need help over there?" 

"Why do you use these damned things-" 

Luis helped him, pulling down his pants and underwear to expose his now hard member. That was another strange thing about him, the shape of it, the small, strange beads that adorned it, its color. Lukas smiled and kneeled. Pushing the clothes further down to the point they were almost off. Perfect. Pulling them off of one leg, he used his strong arm to place the leg over his shoulder, positioning it in a more comfortable way as he began to kiss and nip at the model's inner thigh. His over hand was focused on himself, sliding under his own pants and slowly pleasing himself as he made his lover moan gracefully. 

"T-touch me-" 

The drica begged but the prince refused, nibbles now turning unto full on bites as he felt how the other gripped his claws on the sheets and bared his teeth to the air, a loud moan coming from him as he got more excited, yet his member wasn't touched. Lukas never tried this yet, teasing yet denying him of it, but seeing the reactions the man was having made him love it more. 

He finally reached close enough, moved up in front of Luis' manhood and then- simply opened his mouth and breathed, hot and damp, near it. Letting him know he was there but he was not giving him any head yet. Another loud moan followed, then the gaze of a mischievous blonde enjoying the sight of the quivering man. The tease alone made it drip ever so slightly in anticipation. That is what he wanted. 

"L-lukas! C'mon!" 

The sound of desperation was so sweet to his ears. The prince finally decided to set free his captive, his open mouth now moving forward and taking him all in. Being wet, messy and drooly. Just like he liked it. He felt every strange shape in his mouth, the pointed tip, the wide base, those bead-like shapes on its surface, how cold yet minty it was, but most importantly, how thick and raw it all felt. This has entered him yet so many times but he never had the chance to taste it. 

As all these thoughts went through his mind, Luis was a gasping mess of drool and sloppy sentences. 

He has been waiting for this for two months, he liked it that way. Waited long without touching himself just to have the blissful moment of sharing the bed with the prince. The love of his life. For him, he would wait years. After their first time, he felt touching himself or others was so dull there was no joy. He craved his smooth skin, delicate hands and beautiful body. 

Lukas bobbed his head, the blind man got louder until one hand suddenly gripped the blonde's hair and shoved his head down, gagging him slightly as the drica let out almost a primal groan. He then let go. The tidy hair now a mess as Lukas smiled at him with saliva slowly trailing down his lips. 

The blonde finally let go of him, leaving him gasping and moaning on the bed as he stood up and searched for something. 

"T-the bed." 

Luis moaned out. 

"I want it on the bed, not the wall."

He smiled at his expressions, so cute, the long haired man was a mess, his hair spread throughout the bed like a web, his large teeth out and his clawed hands gripped ever so tightly against the sheets while having his legs spread open. There was something so beautiful to him about the mess that was Luis. How mysterious yet enchanting he was. Every sound, every movement he made was a masterpiece for him.

Finally returning with a small bottle with some substance inside, he started undoing his own pants, oh no, he was not going to get himself fully undressed. He was going to do what Luis loved to make when they did this on other places. Undressing the other fully, keeping himself almost enough dressed to just zip his pants and walk out like nothing happened. 

He still needed to get rid of his own belt, though. 

Finally throwing it to the side, he slid the man against the bed board and opened the bottle, covering one hand and then crawling up to him, kissing him sweetly as his hand slid down and into him, first, it was one gentle finger. Luis gasped between steamy kisses as he felt his lower half quivering. Absolutely not used to it yet accepting it without a problem. 

One of his arms wrapped around the prince's neck as he pulled him closer and continued kissing him, sloppy, caring kisses. 

"Another and deeper." 

The drica muttered out the demand, which made Lukas react a bit surprised to say the least but he complied nonetheless. The second finger slid in and went deeper, reaching a place that resulted into a loud moan muffled by yet another kiss. Time felt like it stopped as both men just gasped and muttered sweet nothings to each other, feeling each other close and enjoying it so much. Appreciating it as if it was the last time they ever touched each other again. 

The fumes coming out of Luis increased to the point his body was shining into a blinding level. That is where Lukas saw it for the first time, the slow wag of a long ghostly tail around them, two long dragon whiskers going through him, a holographic shape of blue. But most importantly a crown of bone, ghostly horns appearing a bright blue over the man's head. All the traces of his lineage showing up, all the traits he was not allowed to have. His skin started forming thin blue scales thin as paper, as his body was teased and tempted, it went on overdrive, producing more energy than normal, producing a spectral hologram of his astral body. His second body, the one everyone had, which reflected the true self beyond what was corporeal. Lukas' eyes shined as he stared in awe at the traits, analyzing them carefully, remembering them all. He noticed how they went through him, the ghostly pieces of his boyfriend. 

He was snapped back to reality as Luis started pulling him closer. 

"A-are you going to keep teasing me or are you going to finally make me know how you feel like?" 

Lukas blinked suddenly remembering what he was doing, then he smiled. 

He pulled out his fingers and unzipped his pants, showing he was as excited as the man beneath him, maybe a little more. 

He took the bottle once again and covered his hands with the substance, then rubbing himself with it and covering his member as best as he could to make it as easy as possible. Not everyone loved roughness and dryness. Even though he enjoyed Luis going on him as raw as he could, he could not just assume the same about him. Finally throwing the bottle to the side, he positions both of them better and then slowly yet steady slides himself in making a audible pleased gasp come from his lips. His arms pulled the man beneath close, kissing his neck as he felt the heavy breathing coming from him. At first the movement was slow and gentle which helped Luis get used to the feeling of having someone inside him. 

"Are you okay?" 

The prince asked reassuring that he was more than up to stopping the moment Luis felt the tiniest bit uncomfortable. But he was met not with disatisfaction but with a gentle smile and a -now warm- embrace. His breathing picked up slightly and adjusted itself. Lukas could swear the shining of the man now came from inside his body, before he met him with a warm hug, he saw the shape of his ribs through his chest, as if a light source was rumbling from underneath. He heard a purr, the ghostly whiskers trying to wrap themselves around him. 

As Luis purred his body was unleashing itself, his hands too busy holding the blonde to please himself. But that did not stopped Lukas from being the one stroking him gently. And so he did just that, ever so slowly trying to meet the pace they were going at, slow and gentle. 

"Faster." 

The man before him said, almost in a demanding tone as his breathing picked up again. A nod and the royal man picked up the pace, now him groaning as he felt how tight it was. 

"Babe- you -you feel great." 

Between grunts, the prince managed to say.

"I know." 

There was that ego Lukas has learned to love. The drica pulled him close into a tight embrace again, burying his teeth on the man's neck just to make them get louder. It wasn't long until Lukas was covered in bite marks and they were both moaning messes. Holding each other as close as possible, rubbing their bodies against each other, feeling the warmness between. Delicate pale hands then suddenly lifted the long haired man, pushing him against the bedboard still at it, stoping the thrusts just to land a sweet kiss on his lips. 

"I love you" 

He muttered. Making the other smile in return. 

"I love you too." 

Clawed hands then gripped his behind and pushed him deeper making him simply reply. 

"F-fuck i'm close to-" 

Luis then gave him a toothy smile, starting him to move again but now picking up the pace and making it way faster than before. The blonde understood the queue and gave his everything, pushing himself deep as fast as he can. Eventually he met the other's chest as he pressed himself against him full. Sweat making his skin slightly shiny. There was no movement or sound for a moment, then he wrapped his arms around his lover, giving him a full and tight embraced as he let out a loud, long and soft moan. It had the usual delicate nature to it, but it felt so primal for him. Being his first time, the drica simply took how odd it felt to have someone finish inside him. Did Lukas felt like this when he did it? His thoughts were interrupted by yet another deep and warm kiss, the man before him smiling ever so sweetly, brows rising as his eyes showed how tired he now was after the whole ordeal. He pulled out but instead on laying to his side, hugged him instead and remained there, giving him the body warmth he wanted and needed. He needed to recover.

"Give me 5 and i will help you out." 

"You don't have to-" 

That was another thing Lukas realized with every night they spend. Luis, compared to other people, was extremely slow at finishing. He took his time and could be a whole night without doing so. At first the prince assumed it was his heritage and body condition, it was the safest bet. It did made him slightly sad his partner didn't told him earlier about it but it seemed to be a embarrassing subject. He still thought it was wrong to just leave him hanging like that. They were exchanging each other's warmth, holding each other close in the most primal way possible. They were loving each other. He did not see it fair for one of them to simply not be done. Both were supposed to enjoy this and they did most of the time but Lukas wanted to make sure it stayed that way. 

He gave the long haired man a small peck and then slowly moved down the tired man. His hands traced every edge of his body, his sharp features, that beautiful stomach he loved, his accentuated waist, everything that made him as perfect as he is on the eyes of the blonde. 

Then he finally stopped at his manhood, rubbing it slowly as he looked up at Luis who was now relaxed against the bed board, looking curious but expectant to finally get his release. 

Once again, Lukas took him all in, shoving it deep into his mouth, rubbing it with his tongue as he did, being as sloppy as he could. He kept his eyes closed, every once in a while trying to let some teeth slightly scratch the soft skin. Oh how the blind man loved it, he moaned and moved, his muscles tensing as the display of ventilating energy kept going. It reached a point the noises became more bestial, needy, until eventually the prince felt how two clawed hands assisted his head in a rather impatient way, then finally it shoved him deep and kept him there, now his mouth and throat feeling how a warm liquid started pouring. Yet another strange trait of the drica, how much it was. The amount of fluid the prince was chugging down was not that normal, he did not complain though, the contrary. When the beast of a man stopped making those strange sounds as he moaned, he finally freed the blonde's head, Lukas now pulling himself away slightly and smiling up to him as he cleaned his dripping mouth. 

"Sometimes i forgot how much you hold in." 

"Sorry i got a little-" 

"Lu, never apologize to me about that, its okay." 

He gave him a mischievous smirk now. Then he added. 

"Plus its kinda hot." 

He crawled up and laid on top of him, not caring to clean or cover themselves, they were warm enough already. Luis lazily slid his hands around him and purred out. 

"I swear Lukas Kron you are gettier kinkier by every day that passes." 

"Well that is what happens when you are with the best." 

Both chuckled, then a small peck followed. 

The fumes and radiating energy was starting to seize down, Luis slowly turning back into the same, normal man as he held the other's hand. The room started dimming down, then finally returning to darkness with the exception of the headsets that laid on the other side of the bed. 

"I am not the best." 

"You're the best in my eyes." 

They cuddled as close as they could finally winding down. Eventually Luis placed Lukas on his side, giving him time to fix himself up, sliding themselves under the blanket and then pulled him close to spoon him. His hands gently caressing the bite marks all over the pale skin, trying to alleviate any pain they may cause and also admiring them on him. 

"Have i told you, you're the most beautiful thing i've seen?" 

The prince yawned in return, not out of rudeness, but out of the fact that the champagne and tiredness was kicking in. 

"We talked about this, i can't be that because you got that spot." 

He chuckled and nuzzled against his neck. 

"How about ... the most beautiful husband." 

Lukas made a small smile as he kept his eyes close, slowly already dozing off. 

"Hmm... fine i'll take that." 

They didn't care to pick up the phone for calls or texts, not even to notify where the prince was. They simply relaxed and slept the night away. Getting a comforting rest they have been needing for weeks now. 

The excuses they have to make, the problems they may encounter, all of that could wait for tomorrow. For now they just wanted to rest together. Hold each other close and be able to show the affection they so desperately censored for the sake of politics and rules. Sleeping may be their favorite activity to do together, not only because of how comfy it was, but also because it was the perfect excuse to just stay together and cuddle. Lukas was the biggest cuddler of the two, in his sleep he just nuzzled against him and smiled, enjoying the closeness of being with someone like that. Thing he barely got to do throughout his life. Apart from the affection his parents and kin gave him, the chance to be close with someone as far as he knew were slim to non. No one dared to be close with the prince in fear of the backlash of the king. 

But it was true that Luis did not give a flying fuck about it. 'That is what dying does to you' he used to say a lot. After he told him about his condition that is. He wondered how strange it would feel to just... not be accepted to die. Kicked back down like that. Rejected in a higher plane of existence. 'I try not to think about it' he also used to say. Was Valencia the same? He wondered why or how it happened but he respected the drica to talk about it within time. He also really admired how he managed to build himself such a career in the sake of 15 years. He also wondered how many 'favors' he did for that. It was no secret he was known as a .. man of the night around his piers. He had this talk with him. To keep up the facade he needed to flirt with others on the daily he liked it or not. If Lukas was honest, sometimes it made him angry seeing him kissing the hand of some spoiled business woman, not because of the whole flirting part, but because of how they stared at him like a toy, something pretty to toss around. 

This is one of the reasons he liked sleeping the night away with him, all the intrusive ideas just drifted away slowly as he simply took in his scent, heard his breathing, took in his little details. Passed his hand through the newly born scales that were now shedding away again. 

They woke up late, as it always happened. As Lukas stepped out wearing a oversized shirt he found somewhere , some boxers and socks, Valencia already showered and eating breakfast looked at him and simply went

"You two slept together? Again? Idk man seems pretty gay to me." 

"Nono its okay i had my socks on" 

Both laughed as the prince went to get some coffee. Valencia and him got along great, both loved fashion so since day one they have always been bound to talk a lot- sometimes to the dismay of the man that was still sleeping on his room. 

"How was the end of the Gala? We totally missed out." 

"I noticed, nothing much, Quint scared the heck out of some guy and made him drop wine on his partner which was hilarious, apart from that , not much." 

"Did they ask for us?"

"Yeah, don't worry i said there was some issue with some shipment for your company and that you two needed to check asap in a nearby city." 

"Valencia you are my savior did you know that?" 

"I know Blondie boy, i know." 

It wasn't long before Luis walked out fresh out of the shower, drying his hair and swiping away the few scales left on him. He found the prince and the voidling woman still eating, one reading a newspaper and the other checking her phone. Without saying anything he sat down on a chair. Lukas placed the newspaper down. 

"Clothes first" 

"I have a towel on-" 

"Towel are not clothes, cmon"

The model rolled eyes, going back to dress, in no time coming out with just a simple attire, walking his way to the kitchen but stopping for a moment to kiss the blonde, which made Val stick her tongue out.

"Dudes, in front of my cereal?" 

"Shut up" 

Behind him Tona followed, the big white tiger. She pounced on the huge counter and the blind man patted her head. 

It was a nice morning, they talked and laughed. A small instance of small family life they barely managed to have. Every so often the woman gazing up at her brother which smiled every so brightly. A rare sight. 

But one she appreciated nonetheless. 

Just how comfortable they were around each other, how it did not look to be just a fling like all those times Luis brought someone home. 

As they washed dishes and dried them, Luis feeding the dog and Tona with pieces of meat from the fridge, she stopped for a moment and did a small hopeful gesture, her ears perking up. 

"Oh i forgot to tell you guys, i accepted a job at a radio station. I'm gonna Host the Starcross show. And i want you Lukas to be the first person i interview." 

The two men looked at her confused. The Starcross Show was one of the biggest radio shows in the region, it was a pretty big deal. A lot of people tuned in but the host was becoming a bit old and he needed to retire. Knowing Val and her great social management skills, they were not surprised she was hired. The thing is, the Starcrossed Show changed careers, it shifts and molds public opinion. It was a big deal.

"But Val, you know the public doesn't like me that much. Won't that-" 

The woman cut her off. 

"Oh i know they don't but i'm gonna change that.

They just don't know you, trust me on this one okay?" 

Lukas turned to the drica that gave him a small encouraging nod, the man placed the plate down, looking deep in thought for a moment before simply-

"Sure, i'm in." 


End file.
